


Simple Confessions

by VenJubilation



Series: PegoRyu Week 2019 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Plotless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenJubilation/pseuds/VenJubilation
Summary: Ryuji was always so open with his emotions. Yet when it comes down to tell Ren how he really feels, why does it seem so hard? It was time for him to take the leap of faith and come clean with his crush.





	Simple Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet because I keep writing these last minute. Enjoy some plotless fluff!
> 
> Day 3 - Leap of Faith

Ryuji had always been one to openly express his emotions and take action upon it. Whether it was a hug to a friend, a high-five for praise, or even just telling someone his thoughts at the moment; he always did so with confidence.

And yet… why did this one thing terrified him?

The realization of being in love with his best friend hit him like a truck one day. He spent an evening overthinking about the other; all the good memories they shared and how much they’ve been through together. Unlike with most people, Ryuji instantly clicked with Ren too. He always joked that it was just meant to be for them to be in each other’s lives, but he couldn’t help the true feelings that resided in his thoughts.

Sitting on one of the chairs Ren brought out for him, Ryuji couldn’t help but bounce his leg anxiously. The blond tapped his fingers against his controller, failing miserably to keep up with his friend as they tried to clear a level of the new game Ren bought.

When the GAME OVER screen came up, both teens groaned in frustration.

“Sorry, man.” Ryuji was quick to say, immediately knowing that he was the one to blame.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ren said with a smile, leaning over to place his controller on the table. “Maybe it would be a good time to take a break.”

Handing him the controller, the blond leaned back in his chair. He tilted his head back and looked up at the wooden supports that ran through the roofing of Leblanc. Though he knew the air between them was calm, the hammering of his heart within his chest made him feel otherwise.

The silence between them lasted for too long, causing the hair on Ryuji’s arm to rise. He knew that Ren could be as silent as they come, but it was rarely the case whenever they were alone. Now curious as to what the brunet was doing, he leaned forward and brought his head back down to look at the teen.

Grey eyes immediately locked with brown ones, sending chills down his spine. Questions flooded his mind; how long had Ren been staring at him, does he always do this when he looks away, was there something on his face?

“W-What’s up?” Ryuji managed to ask.

Immediately, Ren asked, “What’s going on?”

“What do you me—”

“You’re acting strange…”

Ryuji frowned to his words. He knew that he meant it with nothing but concern, but the accusatory offense remained. Guilt-ridden emotions took control of his being as he scoffed in response, gaze shifting to the floor.

“Maybe you’re the strange one here. Looking at me while I’m lookin’ away and shit.”

“Ryuji.”

The named teen flinched at hearing his name; it was both thrilling and horrifying. He knew that dancing around the topic any longer would get them nowhere and he couldn’t bring himself to lie to his best friend. Ryuji’s eyes remained staring at the floor despite feeling the burn of the other’s gaze on him. His hands rested on his knees, digits curling as the pads of his fingertips pressed hard against his kneecaps.

“Please… don’t hate me.” He mumbled.

“Hate you?” Ren blinked, surprised that he would say such a thing. “Is this about the game? I wouldn’t hate you over something like that, we all have our days.”

“No, it’s not ‘bout that. Listen, there’s something that’s been on my mind and… Man, I dunno how to bring it up.”

“Ryuji,” his tone was soft. “It’s me. You know you can tell me anything.”

Bearing a moment of silence, the athlete sighed deeply; almost as though trying to exhale all of his worries in order to inhale the confidence he so desperately desired. His leg began bouncing again as he organized his thoughts to transform into words.

“Ren.” He started, resisting the urge to call him by the nickname he platonically gave him months ago. “We’re close, right? You’re my best friend and I can trust you with anything?”

“Of course.”

Pressing his lips together, he looked up at the other. A puzzled look of concerned had taken over Ren’s expression as he was trying to understand where Ryuji was going with this. Nonetheless, he remained patient, assuming that it must have been a difficult topic for his friend to speak about if it was taking him this long to express his thoughts. Ryuji gulped.

‘Here goes nothing.’ He thought to himself before the next sentence was blurted out.

“I like you. A lot. More than a friend, more than a best friend. I… I like you.”

After the words left his lips, his heart felt as though it was trying to escape the confinements of his chest. Heat rushed to his face, leaving behind a pink hue on his cheeks that surely did not go unnoticed by the other teen. Ren blinked, his face remaining neutral as he silently brought a hand up to adjust his glasses. Ryuji was growing more and more anxious as the moment grew, anticipating the worst with every passing second. A scowl crossed his expression.

“Are you not gonna say anythin’! I just confess my feelings to ya and you say nothing?!”

“I was just wondering why it took you so long to confess in the first place.”

“...You’re shittin’ me. You knew?!”

“I had my assumptions, but I didn’t want to push you into saying something you weren’t comfortable with yet.” Ren meekly admitted.

“Jeez, you would’ve saved me all this stress if ya just told me.” Ryuji sighed, releasing all the tension in his body. However, despite the positive reaction Ren gave, there was still a question that lingered on his tongue. “Ren—”

“I like you too, Ryuji.” He said before the blond could even ask his question, a smile laying on his lips.

“...For real?!”

“For real.”


End file.
